


Sugar

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Baek, Fictober 2018, First Meeting, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun are Jongin and Kyungsoo's best men.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 9: wedding  
> song that gave name to this: sugar - maroon 5
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

It’s the big day and Baekhyun is late. He knows Jongin is not going to be too hard on him, but God helps him to survive Kyungsoo’s anger. It’s not like Baekhyun can blame him. He knows that if he ever gets married, Kyungsoo will never be late to the preparations of the wedding. Much less, him being the best man. He still remembers how Kyungsoo had asked him to be his best man, still doubting, and how he refused, knowing how busy he was and how unsure his best friend was about him. Jongin then had hit the both of them and had scolded Kyungsoo, telling him that he knew he would regret it his whole life if his best friend wasn’t his best man. Baekhyun then recommended Minseok, but after sensing the sadness in Kyungsoo’s face, he forgot about his fear of disappointing his best friend and accepted. 

And here he is, being super late and really, really stressed about it. When he arrives, he almost falls while getting off the car and he curses. He starts running and he finally makes it to the room where the boyfriends are supposed to be. When he opens the door, he feels some eyes on him. The first person he can see is Jongin, who comes to him quickly and hugs him tightly.

“Baek! It’s so nice to see you! I knew you would make it! I can’t wait to listen to your speech!

Baekhyun smiles to him and stares at his best friend, who is throwing him a death glance. Baekhyun opens his arms and Kyungsoo goes to hug him. He comes closer and whispers into his ear:

”You don’t have a speech, do you?

“I’m going to improvise”, answers Baekhyun.

“This is officially the worst day of my life.”

“C’mon, don’t say that! It’s going to be perfect!, chuckles Baekhyun, palming his shoulder. “Tell me what can I do to help.”

“Oh! Let me introduce you to my my best friend, the other best man!”, Jongin intervenes. 

Baekhyun now notices there is someone else in the room that is not from the service Jongin and Kyungsoo hired for today. He is a tall man, already on his suit, with a sharp jaw, prominent cheekbones and black hair that makes his eyes be even more noticed. He soon has Baekhyun fantasizing about biting his cheekbones, his broad shoulders or his back, and it’s totally not Baekhyun’s fault but this handsome man that had decided to bless his day.

“This is Oh Sehun. Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best friend”, Jongin said out loud.

Sehun and waved at him.

“Oh is my surname. Jongin likes to do a dramatic pause after it so it looks like an exclamation and he can confuse everyone.”

“Oh, Oh Sehun”, pouts Jongin, “you revealed my secret.”

“Your humor is terrible.”

Baekhyun laughed softly.

“I’ve always said that, but Kyungsoo always defended him.”

“It’s not like Kyungsoo’s humor is any better”, points Sehun out. 

“In fact, it’s worse”, Baekhyun adds.

The both of them burst out laughing at the same time and the boyfriends look mortified, wondering what will they have to deal with in their best men’s speeches. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr…?”

“Byun. But call me Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun. You look kind of familiar, though”, said Sehun, curiously.

“Ah, Baek is a singer. He is really famous. You might have sees face on TV. He is really busy, so we are really lucky that he is here”, Jongin answers. 

“I’m not that famous”, Baekhyun quickly adds, “and it is true that I’m really busy but I would have came to the wedding even if I wasn’t the best man. Kyungsoo is my best friend and I kind of love that annoying ass Jongin has.”

Jongin pretends to be offended and sends him and Sehun to do all the work while they protest. 

  
  


Baekhyun lets himself to fall into a white chair that he probably put there himself hours before while they were panicking and having everything ready. But now everything is over, the wedding had been successful and he is finally a little bit tipsy. Well, okay, he is drunk. Even though he is exhausted after having to prepare everything and after crying because of the wedding votes, he is still up for a dance. Or two. 

Sehun is talking to Seulgi not too far away and the both of them are staring at him. A few minutes later, Sehun comes to him and sits next to him. 

“How did you make her shut up about how unfair is that she isn’t the maid of honor and you are the best man in her place?”, Baekhyun asks, smirking. 

“Talking about you.”

“She wants to take my place now?”, pouts Baekhyun. “Too bad.”

Sehun laughs,

“No, I distracted her talking about you.”

“How is that so?”

“I asked her if she finds you cute.”

“Let me guess, the bitch said no”, Baekhyun guesses. 

“She said ‘Do you think Irene is cute?’ and I answered that she is, because well, she is indeed, but not in that way, and she smiled and nodded, and then cheered because ‘our gay was showing’.”

Baekhyun stares at Seulgi and rolls his eyes while laughing out loud.

“I love that bitch. You are cute too.”

“But not in that way?”, Sehun asks, doubting.

“Oh no. Totally in that way”, laughs Baekhyun. “You are so fucking cute. Yes homo.”

Sehun comes closer, trying to kiss him, when suddenly Kyungsoo’s voice can be heard.

“Uhm, hello everyone. It’s time for the best men to speak and, as many of you know, Baekhyun goes first, so I want to say sorry in advance. Baekhyun, come here!”

People laugh and clap and Baekhyun stands up, apologizing with Sehun. 

“Hello everyone. Today, my best friend got married to the man who always loved him no matter what and I couldn’t be happier”, Baekhyun starts.

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo while the last one smiles. Maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad. 

“And when I say he loved him no matter what, I mean it. Jongin loved Kyungsoo at his very worst moments of his life. He even loved him when he went bald and he looked like an egg!”

Or maybe this was definitely going to be bad. Kyungsoo throws his best friend a murderous look and people laugh. 

“What I mean is, as a wise woman once said, their gays were always showing for each other”, Baekhyun continues while Seulgi raises her glass. 

At this point, Sehun can’t stop laughing and Kyungsoo throws him a similar look to the one he was throwing Baekhyun a few moments before, so he stands up. 

“Okay, why don’t I keep talking and you better sing something when I finish? We do this together”, suggests Sehun.

“Sounds great. I can sing to the Barbie song really well”, agrees Baekhyun.

“Or some Ed Sheeran.”

“Ed Sheeran is not funny while being drunk.”

“Justin Bieber.”

“Deal.”


End file.
